


Those Are My Ears You're Talking About

by FauxFidele



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Hannibal is kind of adorable, Hannigram - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Romance, and then there's drunken kissing, domestic murder husbands, hannigram fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxFidele/pseuds/FauxFidele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy little Murder Husband drabble where Hannibal catches Will in a moment of insecurity and has to kiss it better.</p><p>#DrunkenKissesChallenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Are My Ears You're Talking About

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a plane, barely any time to edit so all mistakes are mine. Also I cry when people leave comments so ... there's some incentive for you. 
> 
>  
> 
> love you all so much!  
> \- emeowly

Will gazed in the mirror, studying his reflection. He wasn’t used to the new, much shorter hairstyle he’d been given earlier in the day while preparing for their evening, and he turned his head side to side, examining it from all angles. Loosely tamed curls still swooped over his forehead, but the sides were sheared much tighter than he’d requested. 

Determined, he tugged at the shorter hairs on the side, trying pointlessly to style them. The sides were way too short to adjust, and he’d have to let it grow out a couple weeks before he could make it look just right. His lips twisted to the side in a disappointed pout. He startled, jumping alert, at the sound of the door creaking open. 

“Something wrong, Will?” Hannibal asked, materializing from behind with a gentle smile. 

Hannibal moved forward and curled an arm around him, pulling him in tightly. Will inhaled the smell of wine on his breath, the thorny hints of cherries and currant teasing his senses from the Sangiovese reserve they’d just opened. Hannibal had been saving this one for a special occasion, so he’d been quite eager for them to try it this evening. 

Will looked down at his watch; he’d let twenty minutes pass without realizing and was suddenly embarrassed that he'd been caught just absently mulling over his own reflection.  

"No, not really," he muttered, pushing Hannibal's arm away, and wriggling out from under his hold. He turned his back to the mirror, now avoiding his reflection, facing his companion with a unconvincing, forced smile. 

Hannibal huffed, pouting with exaggerated disappointment. “Your hair looks quite nice, Will, do you not agree?" He reached a hand up to meet Will's face, who met the embrace by looking down demurely, not completely rejecting the gesture. 

“It’s fine. Anyways …” the younger man said, trailing off. “Another glass of wine?” His head gestured toward the kitchen, trying to deter Hannibal’s attention away from the topic.

Hannibal cocked his head to the side, clearly amused. “I thought you’d become lost,” he said, grinning, expression almost suspiciously playful. “So I finished our wine … myself.” He raised his eyebrows as if to challenge the younger man into reaction, but he couldn’t keep a straight face. 

Will lifted an eyebrow, thoughtful. “I see,” he said, eyeing the older man up and down. “Seems rather indulgent of you, Dr. Lecter, as I’ve only had a single glass.”

Hannibal beamed at his younger companion and lifted a single finger to Will’s face, pressing it against his nose. “I have yet another bottle, _mon petit chou_ ,” he said, biting his lip to contain the giggle that struggled to break free. 

Will was momentarily frozen, confused but slightly intrigued. “Did you … did you just ‘ _boop_ ’ my nose?” He had to force down the smile that threatened to ruin his poker face, as he threw a steely, expectant glare at the older man. 

“Yes, I suppose I did.” Hannibal snorted a laugh, choking it down.

Will had rarely seen Hannibal drink to the point of excess, and for some reason it still seemed oddly endearing to see him with his guard down. Hannibal lifted a finger once again, but Will slapped it away, finally letting out the building, husky laugh that was pent up inside. 

“Do _NOT._ Do that again,” Will said, wide grin spread across his lips.

With a sly smile, Hannibal nodded in concession, letting out a long sigh. “Okay, fine. Then tell me what’s bothering you,” he said, raising innocent eyebrows, pretending not to notice Will’s numerous attempts to circumvent the question. 

Will let his right hand rest on his hip as he rolled his eyes, sassy and flagrant as always, causing Hannibal’s eyes to ignite with a mischievous flare. He grabbed the younger man’s hand, unbalancing him and tugging him in closely. 

“An entire year we’ve been together,” Hannibal spoke, half-smile curling at his lips as he kissed Will’s knuckles gently. “I would think you’d know by now that you can tell me anything.”

Pulling his hand away, Will shook his head. “It’s nothing like that,” he said dismissively, but as he looked up to meet Hannibal’s eyes, the older man had crossed his arms, stubbornly waiting for an answer. Will sighed. 

"It's short," he complained, lifting wide, overly despondent eyes to meet Hannibal's amused gaze. Will let his fingers run through the sides of his own hair, sheared and trimmed neatly, contrasting with the longer curls that topped his crown, falling lazily over his forehead.

Hannibal chuckled. "Yes, it is," he agreed, wiping a longer curl to the side as he leaned in to sneak a gentle kiss against his forehead. Will didn't pull away, and even smiled, but he still looked away to the floor like he was embarrassed. 

“And you look quite handsome, if I may say so," Hannibal said with as much seriousness as he could muster, playing to the sudden insecurity radiating from the man facing him. 

Will shook his head, refusing the compliment, and turned briefly to look again in the mirror, offering a look of playful distaste before looking back to Hannibal. "Nah," he said, grumbling, "makes my ears stick out." 

Hannibal rolled his eyes, hissing out a noisy disapproval. “ _Blasphemous_!" he said, standing up rigidly and puffing out his chest, acting highly offended, while tugging at the collar of Will's shirt. "Look at me." 

Will brought his gaze up, eyes wide and staring through his thick, dark lashes.

Hannibal traced his thumb along the coarse facial hair that lined his chin, admiring the younger man in obvious, lingering glances. First taking in his plush, barely parted lips, slick and wine-stained, blatant in their attempt to distract Hannibal from his words. He then glanced up, becoming lost in Will's eyes, stark and grey in the harsh, fluorescent glow of the bathroom lights; those wide and soulful orbs piercing back into him as if they see straight through to his core. 

Hannibal spoke through a hushed whisper. ”You are nothing short of exquisite, Will." 

Even living with Hannibal for the past year hasn’t quite yet desensitized him from the impact of hearing him speak like that; words thickly coated with worship and high praise. 

“That’s just the wine talking,” Will said coyly, smirking, as he tried to subdue the warmth that flushed into his cheeks.

“ _No_ … ” Hannibal said, low, but firm. He leaned in and brought his mouth to meet the open part of the younger man's lips, gently pushing his tongue into the pliant and warm softness of his mouth, letting his tongue glide against lips and teeth. Will returned in kind, sucking on the older man's equally agreeable lips, mouthing and biting back fondly. 

After a moment, Will finally broke away.

“Still, though, my ears look big," he said, a devilish smile twisting the corners of his mouth. 

"Careful ..." the older man said, chuckling lightly, "those are _my ears_ you're talking about." Hannibal feigned a look of contempt at Will. "My _perfect_ , adorable ears …" 

He nuzzled into Will’s neck, moving up until his teeth grazed along the younger man’s ear. 

Will giggled and tried to push him off, but he allowed Hannibal’s strength to win out and he continued the trajectory, biting down and tugging at the lobe with a sharp pull. A groan escaped from Will as Hannibal nipped and licked along the outer edge of his ear, smiling through his teeth as he made a perfect outline.

Hannibal pulled back a bit and inhaled sharply. ”You believe that I am not genuine somehow, but in truth I find _every_ aspect of your body to be made in complete perfection.” Will shivered at the lascivious undercurrent in his voice. 

His breath became heavier as Hannibal moved to kiss the trail of stubble along his jaw. 

“…especially your ears,” he purred, mouth pressed against Will’s skin so he could feel the smile form on the doctor’s lips, feel the warmth of his breath. “I dreamed about those ears, sketched them, _mon amour_.”

Will couldn’t help the bashful smile that formed in response and turned his head slightly so their lips could meet again, heated by the friction of their clashing stubble and the increased urgency in Hannibal’s movements; tongue darting and twisting greedily against Will’s, his hands moving lower, squeezing the younger man’s ass enthusiastically. 

Pulling back, Will broke free from their lip-lock with a soft, wet suction, eyes hooded and cloudy with a lusty haze, a faint smile turning up his lips. 

“Let’s skip the wine.” Will raised his brows suggestively and shifted his eyes to the door, pulling one of Hannibal’s hands into his own to lead him through the door. As they turned about in the small space, Hannibal caught his feet together and lost his balance, nearly falling into the bathtub, taking half the shower-curtain with him. 

After helping to steady him, Will caught a fit of laughter, coughing down a series of short, breathy giggles. Hannibal glared back at him, appearing to be unamused. 

“Perhaps I _have_ had enough wine,” the older man said, easing into a rare, demure grin. 

Will licked his lips, chewing at them, teasing. “I can think of other ways to celebrate.” 

They practically raced to the bedroom, stealing glances back and forth along the way. As they reached the bed, Hannibal shoved Will backwards against the mattress and began work on the buttons along his shirt. 

“I’m still growing it out,” Will said, looking up to Hannibal, eyes gleaming with affection. “My hair,” he followed, clarifying as he pointed to his head. 

Hannibal huffed out a chuckle. “Such an obstinate creature, you are.” 

He stood back a moment, admiring Will in full, as if unable to decide how to begin the extravagant feast laid out before him, when the younger man lunged forward and pulled him down into his embrace. 

“ _Happy Anniversary_ ,” Will whispered, lifting himself enough to graze his lips along Hannibal’s cheek.

Hannibal smiled. “Yes, it is indeed.” 


End file.
